School Begins Again
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: The BladeBrakers along with all the other BeyBladers are starting their first days of 8th grade. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Waiting for “The Bus to Hell”

School Begins Again…

Chapter 1: Waiting for "The Bus to Hell"…

"The bus is late! I can't believe It! On the first day of school the bus driver is late!" a young teenage boy with long dark raven hair, pale-ish tan skin and golden sun-kissed eyes yelled as he walked back and forth at the bus stop.

"How can you not believe it Kon?" a tall boy with two-tone blue hair, pale white skin and crimson eyes asked the impatient boy.

"Kai! My name is Rei! R-E-I Rei! Not just Kon!" the raven haired boy known as Rei shouted at his friend, "and I don't know! I just thought that maybe on the first day of school he would be on time for once in his long lived life!"

"Oh my lord Rei-Rei!" another teenager shouted. But this time it was a girl, she had bright pink hair, tan skin and pale loveless golden eyes. "that old fart is never on time!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of Mr. Dickinson like that!" another teenage girl yelled from the back of the group, the girl had shoulder length brown hair, light tan skin and dark brown eyes, "My grandpa is not that slow!"

"Oh yes! We almost for got! No making fun of Hilary Dickinson's Grandpa!" a young teenage boy with navy blue hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes said with great sarcasm, "even though he is the slowest driver on the face of the planet!"

"Tyson, I wouldn't tick off Hill too much!" a teenage boy with highlighter blond hair, pale skin, and bright ocean blue eyes whispered into the bluenette's ear.

The others just nodded in agreement as they saw the look on Tyson's face as he remembered what had happened to him last time! (A.k.a. he was beaten to a pulp)

RRRNNNN! RRRNNNN!

"The bus!" Rei shouted as he turned to look at what was making the rrnn noise.

"Finally that ssssssssstuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiid old man is here!" Tyson yelled as he started to run from Hilary.

"Hn" Kai grunted as he stepped up to Rei who was laughing.

"The bus To Hell Is Almost Here People!" Max yelled as he turned to look at the bus which was lowing down to a halt, "Ok scratch that…The Bus to Hell is here!"

They were all laughing and stumbling as they boarded the bus. Let's just say they all got at lot of strange looks when they sat down…still laughing!

TBC….


	2. Not Gonna Get To School

**School Begins Again!**

* * *

The group got a few strange looks as they entered the bus, all still laughing from Max's comment and Hilary trying to kill Tyson. The students on the bus all just stared, like they did every morning and afternoon form the year before.

"Well, here come the LOOKS again!" Rei burst out as he entered the giant metal Twinkie on wheels, "What, haven't any of you laughed before?"

The entire student body on the bus, which hadn't just entered, turned to look another direction, blushing with embarrassment at Rei's sneered comment.

"Uh!" Hilary huffed as she sat down at the back of the bus, "You'd think that you're a sophomore and would get a little more respect?"

"And you would thing the driver could go faster than TWO miles a DAY!" Tyson answered the girl in front of him.

"TYSON!" the brunette girl snapped as she turned to swat at Tyson to ducked down quickly, "Keep this up and you won't LIVE to see your junior YAER!"

Rei, Max and Mariah laughed at Hilary and Tyson's antics. Mariah sat down next to Hilary while Max sat next to Tyson and Rei next to Kai.

"Wow, its hard to believe he's even lived up to High School ya'know" Mariah said as Hilary turned back around.

"Yeah, hey why haven't I killed him yet" Hil asked Mariah while the pink haired girl just shrugged.

"I dunno…" she answered the other girl and then turned to look at the VERY last seat, "hey Rei-Rei, will you go out with me???"

Rei's head snapped up from it's hunched over position, "How many times must I tell you, NO!"

Mariah then stuck out her tongue, "Just kidding" and then she winked at the aggravated boy in the back.

The whole little group of friends began to laugh, minus Kai who just grunted and looked the window.

As the bus crossed some railroad tracks after waiting ten second, the crossbars flew down suddenly and stopped the bus from moving.

When the bus came to a halt, each of the students flew into the back of the seat in front of them.

"OW!" Rei screamed as he lifted his head to reveal a bloody nose, "Fuck! That hurt!" and then he turned to Kai who was rubbing his aching head.

Max, Tyson, Hilary and Mariah were all fine; minus a few bruises they were fine.

Just as everyone was calmed down, they heard a noise that scared them to no end. It was the sound of a train's whistle blowing.

"YO MR. D! MOVE THE BUS!" Tyson screamed as the train came faintly into view.

"I can't! She wont start u! and the door is jammed from the crossbar!" Mr. Dickenson was now frantic, just like the rest of the bus.

Kai then spoke up, "Rei, come here," he then wrapped an arm around Rei and pulled him into his lap, "Tyson, max, Hilary, Mariah, get back here!"

They all looked to Kai and then at the train off to the right. Just the sight of the train made them move faster.

Suddenly the train was so close you could see the sparks from the wheels trying to stop.

"Brace your selves" Kai spoke as he held Rei tighter with out noticing. All of them closed their eyes and held their breaths.

It was all like slow motion; the train came closer and slammed into the middle of the bus. High-pitched screams could be heard, along with the squeal of breaks and the hiss of the shredding metal of the bus against the steel side of the train. The back of the bus was thrown down the side of a very tall hill that ran down the road. Once it reached the bottom, it wound up rolling down farther into the woods where it finally stopped some odd miles away from the road, and front half of the bus.

Everything was quite.

"Rei?" Kai voice was soft and worried sounding, "Rei?"

When Rei opened his eyes, he saw that he had almost been thrown from the bus and the was a few feet from him, "Kai?" What the neko tried to stand by bushing him self up with his arms, he fell back down do to that fact that his arm now felt as if it were on fire, "AH! Fuck That HURTS!"

"I looks broken" the stoic boy said as he went to walk but stopped in pain as he looked down to his ankle, "great…"

Rei then looked around, "MAX!" he ried, "TYSON, HILARY, MARIAH!!!"

"No need to scream Rei" Mariah answered as she popped her head out from behind one of the sideways seats, "Me and Hilary are ok"

Hilary raised one of her arms and waved it around as he made her way out from under Mariah, Hilary had a small gash leading from her right temple down to her chin, "Yeah, just a little cut!"

"I'm good!" max yelled from behind another sideways seat, he too popped his head out to reveal a bloody nose and a dark bruise all across his arm, "I think I sprained my arm though.

"YEAH YA DID, ON MY HEAD!" Tyson screeched as he hopped out from below Max with a rather large knot on his forehead, "Look at this!" he pointed to his head.

Max just laughed as he leaned on the side of a seat.

"Don't feel bad Tyson, my arms broken!" Rei smiled as he looked at the oddly shaped appendage.

"DAMNIT!" Kai yelled, "We're in the half of the bus WITHOUT the first aid kit!"

"Calm down Kai!" Hilary spoke up and the smiled, "My grandpa put two First Aid kits in here, see" The girl then pulled out a huge white box with a large red cross on the top.

Kai sighed feeling stupid and walked up to her and too it from Hilary gently, he then limped back over to Rei and sat down, avoiding this ankle.

After opening the box, the bluenette pulled out a few large rolls of ace bandage, some Tylenol and a few other things. "C'mear Rei"

Rei scooted over to him "Yeah?"

"Try to hold out your arm" Kai said simply, "And don't stretch it out"

Rei nodded and did as command. He held his arm out as steadily as possible, with at little hissing and a groan or two.

"Good, now this'll hurt at little… ok I wont lie to ya, its gonna hurt A LOT!" Kai told the smaller boy as he placed two sturdy peaces of metal he found on Rei's arm and then began to _tightly_ wrap the metal to the arm.

"AH!" Rei screamed as he tried to stop tears from leaking from his eyes, "uhhh!"

After about ten minutes Kai was finished and Rei was balling.

Kai then turned to his ankle and started to wrap it after removing his boot. Once finished he limped over to Max and started to wrap his swelling arm tightly, but not so tight to loose circulation.

"There, now Hilary" Kai turned to the girl and saw that Mariah was already, and painfully, stitching the other girl's face up, and then he looked for Tyson and his big head. "Tyson!"

The fellow bluenette inched out from behind a seat, "yeah?"

"Come here! I can't walk anymore" Kai grunted as the pain in his ankle was growing up his leg. "NOW"

"No…" Ty answered with a smirk, "You'll have to catch me" and then the boy stuck out his tongue.

Kai then got mad and stood abruptly and ran after the boy who dash out of the bus, Kai's mind ignored the pain from this ankle but his body didn't for tears began to make there way down his cheeks as he ran.

Once Kai caught Tyson he dragged him back to the bus, all the while Ty didn't see Kai's unknown tears.

Back at the bus, Mariah had taken care of Hilary and was asked to tend to Tyson, which she did.

Kai then plopped down next Rei, tears still falling from Kai's eyes going unnoticed.

"Kai" came Rei's soft voice as she looked at Kai's lightly shacking form. At the moment they were alone in the very back while the others were out side the bus, "Are, you ok?"

Kai didn't speak, but he did look Rei in the eyes, pain showing the his dark crimson eyes.

"Oh Kai" the neko place a hand on Kai's shoulder and feeling him not filch he wrapped his arm around him, and again not feeling him flinch he hugged more Kai.

Kai leaned into the embrace, careful not to hit Rei's broken arm and he hid his face into Rei's shoulder while silently crying even more, "It hurts" he mumbled, "a lot"

Rei ran his good hand up and down the bluenette's back, trying to calm him. This was the first time he ever saw Kai cry, and they had known each other for many years., "shhh, I know it does, shhh its ok"

Kai calmed a little do to the neko's words and soon he found himself falling asleep and within seconds he was sound asleep.

Rei noticed that Kai had fallen asleep and then he gently moved Kai's head from his shoulder to his lap. Once he had settled Kai's head down he began to run his long tan fingers through the thick, blue, velvety hair that was Kai's.

* * *

**WDQ: Ok, I know it's kinda short but, yeah, I UPDATED THOUGH!**

**Kai: Kinda…KINDA! Its REALLY SHORT compared to the other chapters you've UDATED! Heck, wasn't ****My New home My New Hell****'s new chapter like 3,000 or so words!**

**WDQ: yeah**

**Rei: and "****A Whole new Twist****" was also 3,000 somethin' words!**

**WDQ: Yeah an' your point bein'?**

**Kai/Rei: And ****A Twisted Ghost Story**** has 3000 or so words!**

**WDQ: OK! BOTH OF YOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LEADING AT!**

**Kai/Rei: I Dunno!**

**WDQ: OMG! I'm being criticized by MORONS! Anyway! Review please! CYA SOON! O btw, if ya like, FLAMES WELCOME!**

**Kai/Rei: REIVEWS MAKE HER UPDATE SOONER!**

**Rei: btw, the stories "****A Whole New Twist****" , "****My New home My New Hell" ****& ****"A Twisted Ghost Story" ****Have also been updated and are all BeyBlade! (Yaoi)**

**Kai: WolfDemonQueen's Website has been updated as well and each story motioned above is on there with links to the story on **


End file.
